


Freckles

by RoyaiFan101



Series: Victory [24]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Royai - Freeform, Royai baby, mentions of childhood scars, mentions of philosophers stone, post childbirth smut, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyaiFan101/pseuds/RoyaiFan101
Summary: Eight weeks after Josie’s birth, Riza informs Roy of the favor Dr. Marcoh did for her.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Series: Victory [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674847
Comments: 5
Kudos: 16





	Freckles

Riza was nervous and excited. She was excited because Amaria gave her the okay to have sex again the other day, her body finally recovered enough from Josie’s birth eight weeks ago.

But she was nervous, because Roy still didn’t know that Dr. Marcoh had used a philosopher’s stone to completely heal and remove her father’s work from her back.

And soon he would have to. She just hoped he wouldn’t get angry. At her or Marcoh.

Exhaling and shaking away her nerves, she walked from the bathroom to the bedroom where Roy was. She found him lounging in bed, working on papers involving Ishval’s restoration and some supplies that they would need shipped to them.

”Hey.” He smiled at her, putting the papers down on the table next to his side of the bed.

”Hey. Can I... tell you something? That may or may not make you _really_ mad?”

”Okay... What is it?” He asked.

Riza sighed, sitting down on the bed. “Do you remember when Havoc came back to work and me and him got stuck in the elevator?” She asked.

”Yeah...? And before you ask, yes all the elevators have been replaced. Why?” Roy asked, not having any idea where any of this was going.

”Well, I gave him a very short and extremely vague description of my childhood. And he suggested that I ask Marcoh to use a certain... stone.” She told him.

”Is this your way of saying _hey I’m thinking of doing this_ or _hey I already did this_?” Roy asked her.

”The second.” She mumbled softly.

Roy sat up, his jaw dropped as he leaned closer to her. “You’re serious?”

”Yeah. I told him it wasn’t done by you. And he healed me. Took him no time at all to do it. Wanna see?” Riza asked.

Roy nodded, his expression still stunned.

Riza exhaled, removed her sleep shirt, and turned around for him to see her now bare back.

”Wow.” He gasped, gently touching her skin. Roy was silent for a moment, and Riza was worried that he was irritated. Until he laughed. ”You have freckles.” He told her.

”Really?” She asked.

”Yeah, you’ve got at least one hundred. I’ve counted eighty-seven and I’m no where near done.” He told her.

”Wow. So how is it? I can’t turn my neck to look at it well enough.” She asked him.

”I can tell the difference in your skin where your burn marks were, but only if I touch it. Kind of like you put make up all over it, you know? But visually wise? _Everything_ is gone.” Roy informed her.

”And you’re not mad at me for doing this?” Riza asked him, worried he would be upset with her.

”Ehh. I’m more upset that you told me _after_ the fact then the fact that you had it done.” Roy shrugged, leaning forward to place kisses on her skin.

”Hey, did you get any preventatives?” She asked him softly, turning her head to kiss him.

Roy nodded, smirking at her. “Got them the other day.”

Turning around, Riza shoved Roy onto his back before straddling him and kissing him, smiling against his lips as they worked to get his pants and boxers off. With a raised brow and a smirk, Roy flipped them over, kissing Riza’s thought and causing her to giggle.

”Hey, no fair. That’s cheating.” She whined, as he pulled her underwear down her legs.

”Wah.” He tsked, stroking her folds to get her ready.

”Asshole.” She huffed, grabbing the condom wrapper and throwing at his face. “Make yourself useful.” Riza teased him.

Kissing her, Roy opened the package, rolled it on to his dick, and gently slid inside of her, earning a happy moan from Riza. “F-Fuck, that feels _nice_.” She gasped, pulling away from his mouth.

While normally Roy would pound into her until there were bruises on their skin and stars in their eyes when they came, this time his thrusts were gentle, her walls gripping the rubber around his cock.

”Ca-Can you, go a little, _mhm_ h-harder?” Riza gasped softly, wrapping her legs around his waist. Roy gladly did what the love of his life asked of him, picking up speed and being slightly harsher with his thrusts.

One minute later, the sounds of Josie’s wails filled their ears.

”Damnit.” Riza whined, her legs falling open in disappointment.

”I’ll go check on her.” Roy sighed, pulling out of her and leaning over the bed to put his sleep pants back on.

”She might be hungry.” She pointed out.

”If she is, I’ll bring her to you.” He reassured her, leaving the bedroom to go to where Josie was crying down the hall.

_So much for getting an uninterrupted orgasm_. Riza pouted.


End file.
